


Cinnamon Rolls and Maple Syrup

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson), ThisBadge



Series: J23 [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, First Time, Girl Penis, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisBadge/pseuds/ThisBadge
Summary: JJ goes into heat after almost costing her team a chance at the gold medal match. The team must call her girlfriend, Christine Sinclair, in to help. (This is part of Journey to Three and corresponds to Chapter 30, but this can also be read as a stand alone.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, DO NOT READ THIS.

One thing that they taught all kids in middle school was that emotions affected an omega’s heat and an alpha’s rut. It was a key lesson in health class. Everyone assumed this meant when someone was very happy - like a wedding day or winning a world cup - but there was a darker side. Heats, unlike ruts, could be triggered by darker emotions such as grief, loathing, or rage.

Despite the win, tears still ran down Julie’s face. Her emotions were a torrent tearing through her. She had made a stupid mistake. It had almost cost her team big. Sasic had missed the goal completely. Her penalty didn’t matter. They were still in it.

Two goals later, they won. They were moving on.

But the omega defender wasn’t the same as when she started the game. The grief and self-loathing, the rage at her own mistake had triggered something.

“Jules,” Rampone grabbed her teammates arm. She had been coming over to give her protégé some encouragement after what had happened when the other omega’s scent hit her in the face like a German forward at a full sprint.

Everyone else was already too busy celebrating. Kelley and Carli were giving the post-match interviews. Many of the alphas were trailing after Alex. After what happened in the tunnel, everyone was trying to stay away from the locker room area, greeting fans instead. Getting out of here without an international incident would be a miracle. The chances of one of the Americans punching Krahn was high.

“Come with me, sweetie.”

A few of her teammates were noticing the change in Julie as well. Hope nodded her head at the other alpha, her face in a grimace. They all knew that smell. It was heat, arousal, and a hell of a lot of pheromones. Julie was unmated. They needed to get her off the field fast.

“Wait,” Ali’s hand rested on Christie’s arm. “I’ll take her. You stay.”

The alpha’s eyebrow raised in question. Ali just shook her head. “Trust me, it’s better that I’m an omega.” The older defender understood. An alpha, even a mated one, wasn’t equipped to deal with this.

The omegas moved fast across the field toward the tunnel. Ali knew they were in trouble the second she saw Krahn. The alpha was looking out onto the field from the edge of the tunnel. The American could only assume she was watching either Alex or Kelley.

Ali couldn’t stop the angry pheromones from rolling off of her in waves. Krahn noticed them immediately, catching the scent of Ali in the air. She smirked. It was not only the brunette she smelt. JJ was in heat. The German’s smirk went from devious to lecherous.

The German took one step closer to Ali and JJ. Ali seriously considered retreating back to the pitch; an international incident was not something she needed. And she seriously doubted that she could take Krahn in a straight fight.  

But she couldn’t leave JJ alone, and they really couldn’t go back to the pitch. The media and fans would start to be able to smell JJ. Her pheromones were coming in stronger and stronger, calling for a mate.

Ali sidestepped in front of the younger defender, because honestly, she would rather it be her than JJ that caused the trouble. Julie’s emotional state couldn’t handle much more anyway, not after what happened earlier.

Krahn’s grin grew. She was about to step forward, only a couple feet from the omegas, when a lean frame appeared between them.

Dzsenifer Marozsán knew that some of her teammates weren’t on the up and up, so to speak. Krahn and Maier terrorized every omega they could, especially Alex Morgan, and barely got a slap on the wrist, if that. Marozsán wasn’t as blind to Krahn as the German national team’s staff and refs.

So some of Krahn’s teammates took it upon themselves to try and corral her and Maier.

“You’re going to your locker room?” Marozsán asked. At the Americans nod, she responded, “I’ll walk you there.

She was mated to Ada Hegerberg so she wasn’t as affected by Julie’s pheromones. She could smell the other woman, but she didn’t have to fight her natural instincts like an unmated alpha might.

They passed two more German players and two security guards, all who looked a little too closely at JJ for Ali’s comfort. She was grateful for the escort. Without Marozsán, it was likely they would have had to deal with more than Krahn.

“Thank you,” the mated omega whispered.

Marozsán nodded, her jaw flexing. Julie’s pheromones were starting to give her a headache. She could only imagine what they were doing to JJ’s teammate.

“You’re one of the good ones.” Ali’s head cocked to the side, smiling at the German. “Please tell Ada we say ‘Hello’.”

“Will do.”

The German watched as the omegas enter their own locker room. She knew her team would be dragging their feet. They were sad after losing. No one was in a hurry to get back to the hotel. It would only make the situation more real to leave the stadium.

She stayed by the door. Too many unmated alphas were around. A locker room door wouldn’t stop a rutting alpha.

* * *

As soon as they were in the locker room, JJ was whimpering. She had held it together on the field, but now, she couldn’t hold back. Tears pricked her eyes as doubled over in pain.

“Need, alpha.”

Ali knelt by her friend. “I know. I know.”

“Christine.”

“I promise I’ll get Sinc here.” Ali bit her lip. She looked around.

JJ’s phone was sitting innocently on her chair; Ali snagged it, thumbing in the date for JJ’s first cap:0213.

The background was, oddly enough, an image that she knew - the Canadian soundwave.

“You better not be thinking of switching to Canada,” Ali muttered as she started looking through the contacts.

Like all professional athletes, JJ’s contact list was packed full of people - trainers, coaches and staff, nutritionists, doctors, club and federation front offices joined family, friends and acquaintances. There was no ‘Christine Sinclair’ on the list. She wasn’t sure how she was going to find JJ’s girlfriend.

Ali started to panic, the smell starting to make her even a little nauseous as sweat broke out along her neck. Finally, she guessed she found the number or at least hoped she did. It was the first contact that mentioned Canada.

‘Bossy Canadian’ wasn’t really how Ali would describe Sinc, but she also wasn’t sleeping with her. The tall captain seemed plenty bossy on the field anyway. If only she had looked down a little more and seen ‘Captain Canada’.

It only rang twice before someone answered; someone that was decidedly not Christine Sinclair.

“‘Elo?”

Melissa Tancredi was half asleep and grumpy. Drinking the last couple days away had helped with the disappointment. England, of all teams, had knocked them out.

“Tanc?” Ali asked, shock in her voice.

“Who is this?” The Canadian alpha growled as she reached for her glasses to see who exactly was calling. The name “American Cinnamon Roll” read at the top of the screen. “Jay is that you?”

“No this is Ali Krieger,” the omega bit her lip. Inwardly she debated whether or not to tell Melissa what was going on. The alpha would likely have Christine’s number, which would be far faster than trying to guess what other possible contact name JJ’s girlfriend could be under. Maybe she should just ask JJ; the girl didn’t seem to be completely out of it yet, though it was close. “I guess I’ll just-”

“Wait!” The Canadian was suddenly wide awake. “Aren’t you supposed to be playing a game right now? Isn’t this Julie’s phone?”

“Listen do you have Christine’s number? I need to contact her.”

Melissa didn’t like that. She was smart. She knew that the only reason that an American player would be calling her, especially from JJ’s phone, would be because there was a problem with her captain’s little omega.

“What is wrong with JJ?” The alpha demanded.

Ali almost groaned. Tanc was the last person that she wanted to talk to about this

Physical on the field, the fierce rivalry between the States and Canada had of course caused some run ins. Off the field wasn’t any better, as Tanc was a gentle, but firm alpha. It wasn’t all Tanc’s fault, but for the most part, she was the one they blamed the most for the fouls on the field.

Ali heaved a sigh, vaguely wondering if they would ever have an easy tournament. “I need to talk to Sinc.”

“What’s wrong with JJ?” Tanc’s growl reverberated through the phone, ringing in Ali’s ear with protectiveness.

“She’s really upset about how she played in the game.” Ali began slowly. the blonde omega whimpered, and Ali immediately wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in tight. “She’s in heat.”

Tanc swore colorfully for a moment. “Alright, I’ll call Sincy. She was going to go watch the game and surprise JJ afterwards.”

“Well, surprise.” Ali muttered as she hung up the phone. The older omega turned towards the blonde. “Sinc will be here soon, baby.”

“Now?” The blonde whimpered. Her heats were not normally this painful. Though to be fair, she normally knew when they were about to hit and took preparatory measures. This one hit her like a ton of bricks.

“Just a little bit longer,” Ali whispered, her hand running through JJ’s hair. “It’ll be ok.”

It wasn’t a second later before the phone was ringing again. Ali answered it without hesitation. “Hello?”

“Where are you?” the alpha on the other end of the line growled. Sinclair’s blood was boiling. She knew better than to leave her seat when the crowd was still milling around. People knew her face. Luckily, she had been so embarrassed by her USWNT shirt that she had brought a hat and sunglasses to hide behind in case the jumbotron caught her.

Sinclair knew this stadium. They had played here before. She had figured JJ would either be in the locker room or bus. Her eyes had followed the blonde omega around the field up until her exit through the tunnel. She had stared at her phone waiting for a call from her girl. She assumed she would need some comfort.

Canadian health classes weren’t any better than the American ones. They mentioned emotions triggering heat but didn’t emphasis which emotions could cause heats. The last thing on Sinclair’s mind was her girlfriend’s need to mate. She had only stayed on the phone with Melissa long enough to hear that JJ called and needed her. Even then she was ready to run to her omega.

“In our locker room,” Ali rubbed a hand down JJ’s back, attempting to sooth the younger omega. “I...I don’t think we can get her to you. You’ll have to come to us.”

“I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Sinc growled.

* * *

Sinc pushed her way roughly through the crowd of people that had packed themselves into the stadium to watch the two superpowers battle it out to go to the championship game. People pushed into her, everyone heading towards the exit. Her lips curled up, teeth flashing; she managed to keep from growling, barely. It wouldn’t do to draw attention to herself.

There were enough Canadians in the crowd that anyone might recognize her. She was ‘Captain Canada’. She didn’t have time or the patience - for once in her life - for her fans. JJ was upset and wanted her. Her vision was tunneled, all she could see was the path to her girlfriend.

She was heading upstream, against the current of people. The entrance from the stadium to the locker room was just around the corner. Security stood guard at the door. No one paid the pimply beta guard any mind. It wasn’t like any of the players would be coming up that way anyway.

“I need to get to the locker rooms.”

“Sorry but you need a pass, miss.”

Christine’s nose wrinkled. The guard’s breath smelled like cheese. He barely even looked at her when talking. He looked bored with his job. He didn’t know who he was talking to. He probably just got hired for the World Cup, wanting to make some extra money.

“I play for the Canadian National team. My name is Christine Sinclair.” She whispered the last part not wanting the people walking by to hear. Her ire could not handle this teenage security guard and a mob of screaming girls.

“That’s great.” The boy didn’t even smile. “But you have to have credentials to get in here.”

A subvocal growl rattled the captain's chest, and she very seriously considered forcefully removing the betas head from his ass. Still, she could only imagine the conversation that John would end up having with her if she did.

Sinc stepped away from the beta, pulling her phone out of her pocket and dialing JJ’s phone.

“They won’t let me back.” Sinc growled as soon as it was answered. The alpha’s frustration was evident in her voice.

“I’ll come get you.” Ali promised from the other end.

* * *

“JJ,” Ali whispered. “Sweetheart. I need to go get Sinc.”

The blonde whimpered, her teeth clenched. Her head was throbbing as were other parts of her anatomy she did not want to think about. She was in her team locker room. Why did this need to be happening now, of all times?

“Pl-Please stay with me,” Julie begged. She couldn’t be left here alone.

“I have to get her, sweetie. I’ll be right back.”

The younger omega whimpered, her hand reaching out for Ali. She was too weak to reach her though. She could only watch as Ali walked through the door.

* * *

“Sorry,” Ali muttered. She hadn’t expected to run into Marozsán on the other side of the door.

The German glanced sideways at the defender.

“Is there a problem?” Marozsán kept her voice soft so as not to draw too much attention to them. “Are you getting her out of here?”

“No, her alpha is coming, but she’s stuck at security,” Ali glanced down the tunnel of the stadium. “I have to go get her.”

“Who is it?” Marozsán arched a brow. “You stay with your teammate; I’ll go get this alpha.”

“It’s Sinc.” Ali was instantly relieved. She didn’t really feel comfortable leaving JJ alone, but she had little choice if she wanted Sinc back here. And Ali wanted Sinc back here  _ now _ .

Marozsán’s eyebrows raised, shock clearly written on her face. She would not have expected the young American defender to be with Captain Canada. She didn’t know JJ well, but she’d been playing against Sinclair for half a decade. In her teens, she had watched Christine play. She was a fantastic forward.

“I’ll be right back.” The German hurried off. She could smell JJ through the door. The omega was calling out for an alpha. Pretty soon the smell would flood the hallway.

Marozsán didn’t exactly know the way, but she could take a couple educated guesses. It was doubtful that Christine would be coming from the bus entrance. She must have been in the stadium watching her omega.

* * *

“Kel,” Ash whispered. The group that had gone to have a word with Krahn had returned. The blonde alpha had been watching them, choosing to stay on the field so as not to make it too obvious that the other alphas had disappeared. Christie had told her that Ali was back with JJ, obviously seeing the worry on the keeper’s face when she couldn’t spot her mate. Ali had been back there for over a half an hour. The alpha in the keeper was starting to get agitated. “I need you to go check on Ali.”

“Not going to happen, you go look after her,” Hope ordered. She and Carli were their omega’s shadows. They still felt the threat of Krahn even though she had been handled by Angerer. They wanted to stay close to their girl.

Kelley knew their alphas’ hackles were raised so she did not complain this time when her girls followed her around. They had disappeared for a moment only to return smelling like aggression. Kel didn’t ask then. She knew they’d tell her later.

“I can’t. She is back there with JJ.” Ashlyn look thoroughly put out by this.

Carli cocked her eyebrow in question, just now realizing that two of their omegas weren’t on the field. They were the only members of the team missing. She had been entirely focused on Kelley that she hadn’t even bothered to look around after dealing with Krahn.  

“And?” Carli poses the question softly, glancing around the field and doing a check on the omegas that were present.

“And JJs in heat.” Ash muttered, voice pitched low. “This game sent her over.”

“Sent her over?” Carli tensed unhappily. The few omega’ on the team seemed to be catching a lot of crap this tournament, and she was getting tired of it.

“Happens sometimes,” Ashlyn explained with a shrug. “Super negative emotions can send them into a heat.”

“Negative emotions.” Carli said flatly. “Is there anything that doesn’t send an omega into heat?”

“It depends, I guess,” Ash shrugged again. “It depends on their emotional stability I guess. It would take a lot, I imagine, for something to send Kelley into an early heat. But JJ is young, unmated, and this is her first major tournament.”

“She’s right,” Kelley nodded. She brought her head closer to Carli’s ear so Ashlyn couldn’t hear her. “Don’t you remember when I scored on Hope the first time after we mated.”

Carli blushed lightly, remembering that moment. It had happened during camp. Hope had been the opposing practice squad’s keeper. They had only recently been mated back then. Their control hadn’t been what it was now. They weren’t any better than Tobin and Christen were now, constantly finding ways to just be close to Kelley.

“Alright, Kel. I get it,” Carli muttered.

“You understand why I need Kelley to go?” Ash pleaded. She wanted to make sure Ali was ok. Part of her was concerned that her mate’s own heat might be triggered. Her worry overrode her rational side.

Normally, around one’s heat you took some medicine, not like Alex had. The superstar omega had taken more medicine than recommended and took it continuously. She didn’t want to experience heats. Her omega knew the alphas it wanted and was roaring at Alex’s body for not giving it what it wanted. The more Alex’s inner omega acted out, so to speak, the more medication Alex took to control it.

Julie was a different case. Normally, heats took a couple days. The first days were just the start, easing the omega into the situation. With medicine to mute the effects, omegas could easily stay around each other without being triggered. Without the medication, it was a 50/50 chance if another omega had a sympathy heat.

In JJ’s case, where her heat hit her hard, fast, and unexpected, the others were likely to get a sympathy heat. When Alex’s heat finally hit, as well, there would be sympathy heats and ruts around for the whole team.

Hope put her hand on Carli’s shoulder. She could feel her alpha mate’s doubt about letting Kelley go alone. They had taken care of Krahn, but that didn’t mean another German alpha might not be lurking in the tunnel.

“Ash, why don’t you and I go with her and stay outside the locker room?” The elder keeper offered to her backup.

The blonde nodded in agreement and the two keepers set off towards the tunnel. Carli watched them, concern in her eyes. She wanted to go too, but knew more absences would be noticed. Jill didn’t need to get involved with that situation. As longer the midfielder could keep their coach away from the locker room, the better.

* * *

Marozsán found Sinc where she figured she might. She only got lost a couple of times. This stadium was confusing.

The tall Canadian was scowling at the beta security guard, who definitely did not understand how close he was to actually getting mauled.

“Sinc,” Marozsán’s voice cut through the small space. “Come on, back here.”

The German waved off the security guard that seemed about to interfere. “Trust me, that’s not what you want to do.”

Sinc didn’t waste any more time now that she had an escort. She trotted down the tunnel towards the locker rooms, the German midfielder on her heels.

“How bad is she?” Sinc asked as they took a turn.

“Bad,” Marozsán admitted. “But I don’t think it was planned either. That foul on Sasic must have been what pushed her into heat.”

Christine stopped abruptly. Dzsenifer barely kept from running into the Canadian.

“Excuse me?” The growl all too present in her voice.

“What?” The German’s hairs were standing on end, realizing that the other alpha was very angry.

“Her  _ heat _ ?” Sinclair growled.

“Schei ß e! You didn’t know?” Dzsenifer started to see why the idiot security guard had been in one piece. If it had been her own mate, she would have physically assaulted someone to get to Ada.

She wasn’t surprised when the Canadian started running down the hallway. She knew the way better than Dzsenifer did. In truth, the German had been mostly following the older woman to get back to where she had come from. She wasn’t exactly sure how she had gotten to Sinc in the first place.

Marozsán sighed, cursing her sore legs as she picked up the pace to at least keep the Canadian in her sight. She didn’t want to get completely lost.


	2. Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team works to get Christine and JJ to the hotel.

Heart thudding in her ears, Sinc rounded the corner at speed, nearly slipping and busting her ass. She was glad she didn’t; that really wasn’t a conversation that she wanted to have with John. Not to mention she needed to be at her physical best. The little blond omega, her omega, needed her to be strong. She needed her alpha to take care of her.

The only thing that Christine could focus on was the fact that Julie was in heat. She could smell her already. The pheromones clouded the hallway. The air was thick with it, like swimming in a scent that was purely Julie. The closer she got to her omega, the more her cock twitched in her shorts. Her mouth salivated. Her omega was calling to her. And there was no doubt in the Canadians mind, Julie Johnston was her omega.

The idea of the omega being hers felt right. More importantly, it felt urgent. Her alpha ached at the thought that Julie wasn’t bonded to her yet. The thought of every alpha in the vicinity being able to smell the American’s call made her instincts roar with the need to protect.

Her omega was in heat and alone. Not to mention how close the German National Team was. While she knew that they weren’t all bad, she had had to run enough interference between some of the German alphas and the Canadian omegas to know they weren’t all as great as Marozsán.

As far as Sinc was concerned, JJ was in danger until her alpha had her wrapped up in her arms.

* * *

Ashlyn coughed. Her throat felt scratchy, her nose like she had been sitting too close to a campfire. She didn’t remember what fresh air smelled like anymore.

It was worse than she thought it would be. Julie’s scent was calling out; its tendrils curling around both keepers, willing them into the room. If Hope and Ashlyn hadn’t already been mated, they would have felt the effects much, much stronger.

They had fabulous control as it was. Their feet remained planted to the ground, not moving away but not moving any closer to the door. Sweat beaded on their brows, but they didn’t let the pheromones affect them in any other way.

“I’m going in.” Kelley hurried into the room, wiping at the sweat lingering on her brow. Was it hotter in the hallway?

Her heart broke as she saw the two omegas on the other side of the door. Ali had Julie wrapped in her arms. The blonde’s head rested in the crook of Ali’s neck. Her fingers were pale white, her grip hard on the older woman’s shirt. She wanted Sinc so badly. The burning emptiness made her feel like she was dying.

“Oh sweetie.” Kelley was on the floor in an instant, wrapping her arms around the two of them.

Sinc better get there soon. It wasn’t only JJ that was suffering. Ali and Kelley’s scents were changing, the beginning of their sympathy heats starting. If they weren’t careful, their full heats could start.

Sympathy heats could be aborted by getting away from the omega that was actually in heat, but they only had a couple more minutes before it was too late, at least for Ali. Kelley had a bit more time. Five minutes at most.

“I want Sinc,” the omega cried, tears glistening against her flushed face. Why did this heat have to hurt so bad?

“She’s coming,” Ali assured, voice cracking as her own doubt started to creep in. She couldn’t help the tightness in her own chest, the slight panic at the thought of starting her own heat sooner than expected. Where was the Canadian alpha? “Maro will get her here in a few minutes.”

“I want her now.” JJ whimpered, her free hand pressing into her stomach in an attempt to ease the ache of emptiness.

“Soon,” Kelley soothed, one hand rubbing down the omega’s back while her other tapped away at her phone. “She’ll be here, and we’ll get someone to take you back to the hotel. Then Christine can take care of you, baby.”

More tears streamed down the omega’s face as she waited as patiently as possible for her alpha.

* * *

Sinc rounded the final corner to the locker rooms at a speed faster than what she normally ran on the soccer pitch. Her nose flared. The scent was stronger here.

Goosebumps erupted on her skin. The pheromones tugged her closer and closer to that room. All she saw was the obstacles left between her and her mate.

She growled. Hope Solo and Ashlyn Harris stood against the door, the door led to JJ. She growled louder, skidding to a halt. “Move!”

“Oh, come off it, Sinc.” Ash was beyond unimpressed.

The blonde had spent enough time around Erin and Ella to know that Canadian Captain was one of the most protective alphas on the Canadian national team. Still, she wasn’t going to put up with her shit. Normally, she would have gotten out of another alphas way, knowing that blocking their path to their omega, who also happened to be in heat, was never a good idea. However, her teammate’s pheromones were affecting her, making her more aggressive and protective than usual. “Just go in there and get JJ and send Ali and Kelley out. Foudy will be waiting in the parking lot to get you back to the hotel.”

Sinc snorted at the younger alpha’s tone. Everything in her wanted to bring the other alpha down, maybe break her nose. She growled, shook her head, knowing deep down that that desire wasn’t her real feelings. Her inner alpha was in control. She shoved Ashlyn, a little harder than she should have, away from the door.

Solo knew better, even if her instinctive need to protect was strong, if not stronger than Ashlyn’s. She did not want her very nice looking face messed up before the final just because Sinc had thought she was a threat. “Take care of her, we still need her in a condition to play,” Hope called after her. “And make sure that a mating, if you decide to, is what she wants to.”

Captain Canada snarled, turning around briefly, eyes flashing. “I would never hurt her that way.”

The American alphas nodded, holding their hands up and showing that they weren’t a threat. Sinc just snarled turning back to the door.

The Americans would rather have had a conversation with JJ, to ensure that she was ready. During heats and ruts, decisions could be made that omegas and alphas could come to regret. This wasn’t the time though. They’d never interrogate another alpha’s mate. They would have to find a chance to talk to Sinclair after all of this. They still needed to talk a little more about dynamics and intentions.

The full scent of JJ’s pheromones hit Sinclair; her alpha responded, howling. Her cock immediately hardened in her shorts. She had not worn compression shorts, not planning for this today.

Sinc immediately advanced on her omega, drawing her into her arms. The other omegas immediately let go, backing away. Ali took the opportunity to bolt. Her body was thrumming with arousal, her core pulsing. As far as the older defender was concerned, Kelley could handle the rest of this.

“Thanks, Ali,” Kelley muttered at the closing door, realizing that she had been left alone with the two. “Well, this is just going to be swell.”

A shiver ran the length of Kelley’s spine as she considered the pair. It was one thing when it was only JJ’s scent. Now Sinclair’s was added to the mix. It made Kelley gag.  “Alright guys, the quicker we get moving, the quicker you get to fucking---ehh, and preferably don’t start that here.”

* * *

Herding Sinc and JJ to the parking lot to be placed in Julie Foudy’s rental car was a lot like herding a pair of recalcitrant cats. It was still taking forever.

She wished they played Field Hockey or perhaps some other sport that required sticks. Perhaps then she could separate the two without actually have to get her body near all  _ that _ .

The pair continued to press up against the wall, JJ begging for release, and Sinc trying her damnedest to give it to her. If it wasn’t for Ash, Hope, and Marozsán shoving them forward, they might have started mating already.

The alphas could only shove the Canadian forward, they had to constantly move around the pair, carefully prodding them forward. Hope had accidentally touched JJ’s shoulder and almost lost a hand.

By the time the group got them shoved into the back seat of the rental car, Kelley was tapping out. The alphas felt similarly. Ashlyn and Marozsán were already edging away from the car, the scent making their stomachs roll. Hope stayed closer, her hand on her omega’s lower back.

“You’re it.” Kelley told Foudy through the rolled down passenger window. “No givesies backsies.”

“Thanks,” Julie grumbled, watching Kelley and her alpha sprint away. It seemed they couldn’t get away fast enough. She couldn’t blame them. She was already rolling down her own window, feeling suffocated by the strong pheromones rolling off the pair.

The ex-player pulled out of the parking lot, making her way to the hotel the team was staying in. Her eyes periodically found the rear view mirror, doing a check on the pair’s state. She did not want to explain two international soccer stars knotting in the back seat to USSF when she filed a form for them to pay the rental car company’s cleaning fee. “Alright, guys, let’s keep our hands above the clothes, please.”

Her eyes widened as she noticed hands were definitely not above clothes. “Ok, Ok...just no clothes coming of-Sinc!” Julie yelled. “Stop that!”

The mated omega resolutely kept her eyes forward after that, afraid of the amount of skin she might see. There was no way she could handle seeing the baby omega of the team getting felt up by Captain Canada.

* * *

Julie Foudy might have broken a few speeding laws in her effort to get the pair back to the hotel. She definitely didn’t want to know what was causing some of the noises that were coming from the backseat. She was only too happy to swing the car into the parking lot of the hotel next to one of the side entrances.

“Alright, JJ, Sinc,” Foudy scrambled out of the car and opened the back door. “Hotel room, now.”

Neither had their seatbelt on anymore, if they had even bothered to buckle up to begin with. JJ was completely on top of Sinclair. Her hips - thankfully still clothed - rolled as she tried to find relief.

“Seriously, you guys get out of the car,” Foudy growled, desperation coloring her tone. How did she end up with this job? She wasn’t even on the team anymore more. Shouldn’t Dawn or any other member of the staff be doing this? She didn’t know how far the distrust of the USWNT coach and staff went. Jill had lost her team’s respect, though Foudy had not yet been informed of the exact extent of what had happened in the tunnel and locker room.  

The soon-to-be mates made no move to get out of the car. Julie wasn’t sure what to do.

Finally, the ex-USWNT soccer player sighed and prayed that this worked out well. With one hand, she reached inside and grabbed JJ, giving a sharp yank to the defender’s jersey. It was so unexpected that Sinc lost her hold on the defender. JJ came out with Foudy’s hard tug. The omegas stumbled back, the two Julies clutching at each other for balance.

Foudy worked quickly. She could see the aggression in Sinc’s eyes. She had grabbed the Canadian’s omega away from her. It was something you never did. She knew the alpha would never hurt her under normal circumstances, but these were definitely not normal circumstances.

The older Julie scrambled behind her for the elevator, quickly punching the button. The elevator slid blissfully open, Foudy sighing with relief. It only took a second for Sinclair to pounce into the open doors, her balance thrown off at her quick pace. Her shoulder rammed the rear wall. Thankfully, the omegas were pressed against the side wall.

Quickly, the older omega pressed the button for floor 5. She knew that was the team’s floor. Her mate had handed her Lori’s roomkey. The beta would have to find another room for the night instead of the one she shared with JJ.  

Sinclair’s aggression towards Foudy melted away as JJ wrapped around her. Hands began to wander again, making the ex-defender want to vomit. There were some things she never wanted to see, Captain Canada’s hand down the back of the blonde’s shorts was one of them.

“Hey.” She clapped her hands near their heads, momentarily forcing their heads apart at the loud noise. “Stop that!”

Sinclair growled lowly. JJ took the opportunity to kiss along the alpha’s neck, entirely unphased by her future mate’s anger. Part of her found it attractive, the same part that was causing her core to throb in time with her racing pulse.

“Don’t look at me like that, Sinclair,” Foudy warned, her words lacking no real substance. She was an omega, and Christine was a rutting alpha. There wasn’t much she could do. “As soon as we get you upstairs and into JJ’s room, I’ll let you two go at it all you want.”

The older woman was forced to turn away. She had seen a flash of skin she wished she could forget. She now understood why Kelley had been so eager to pass on the duo to her. Her own skin was getting clammy.

The confined space of the car and now elevator forced her to smell the pheromones. A mini heat was seconds away for her. She needed to get these two to their room.

 


	3. Mated Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two finally mate, their bond snapping into place.

Julie Foudy didn’t bother giving the couple their room key. They wouldn’t be leaving the room in the next twenty-four hours anyway. As soon as the door opened, the older woman shoved the two into the room, shut the door, and ran.

The ex-player needed fresh air. The smell of JJ and Christine was stuck on the inside of her nose. Their pheromones had been suffocating. Foudy needed her mate, and she needed her now.

Back in the room, JJ moaned. Christine’s large hands dug into her ass, squeezing the firm cheeks as she lifted the omega up. Instinctively, the blonde wrapped two long legs around the Canadian’s waist. One strong hand cupped her ass, supporting her soon-to-be mate. The other hand cradled the back of JJ’s head, allowing Sinc to delve into the depths of the younger woman’s mouth.

The show of strength was arousing. Julie was already wet, her panties already soaked through to her team issued shorts. Her clit throbbed, begging for attention. She whined, needing to be filled and soon.

Her alpha growled in response. Christine carefully - as carefully as one could be when trying to hurry - made her way across the room and settled her soon-to-be mate on the bed.

Balancing on one knee, she let her hands slowly slip up JJ’s shirt. The blonde gasped, her chest pushing out in desperate need at the contact.

It wasn’t their first time touching each other. It wasn’t even their first time having sex. Hell, it wasn’t even their tenth. They had been dating for a bit now, neither were waiting for mating to have sex.

Though, this time felt different. This time heats, ruts, and knotting were involved, not to mention JJ’s throbbing scent gland. It called out to the alpha.

Christine’s mind was a blur. She needed Julie. As more skin became exposed, the fire inside of her burned hotter and hotter. She was on the precipice ready to fall into her own rut. She needed to do one thing first.

“Do you want to be my mate?” Sweat was beginning to form on her brow. She was using all the self control she had left. “Tell me now. I won’t be able to stop later.”

They hadn’t really discussed mating. It was one topic they were waiting to talk about until after the tournament. Julie’s heat and Sinclair’s rut weren’t supposed to be for a couple more weeks. This change of _ circumstance _ had forced their hand a little sooner than either had wanted.

Though, to be fair, the thoughts both had had on the subject were positive. They loved each other. The thought of one day being mated, having a family and being together for the rest of their lives, sounded good to both, even if they hadn’t admitted it.

The blonde was in heat, but her head was still clear enough to hear the worry in her soon-to-be mate’s voice. She laced her hand with the alpha’s, staring into dark eyes. “I’d be honored to be your mate, Chris. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Jay.” The Canadian leaned down, her mouth meeting the smaller woman’s. Her heart swelled with love. She had never experienced such overwhelming emotions for another person. JJ was it for her.

Christine’s hands rose to cup the omega’s breasts over her sports bra; she tested the familiar weight and shape of them. She hadn’t been able to touch the younger woman this way in almost two months. They had been too busy training with their respective teams and then the tournament.

“Do you know how long I’ve waited to see you spread out across my bed, stretched around my knot?” The words tumbled out of Christine’s mouth as she stripped the sports bra off her omega. Her mouth watered at the sight of the blonde’s tiny pink nipples, already hard for her.

It was of course, a figure of speech.

The hotel bed was hardly Christine’s bed in Portland, and the circumstances were far from ideal. But the sentiment was the same.

Christine loved JJ. JJ loved Christine. Everything else would work itself out.

“Show me,” JJ panted. Why did her heat feel so much stronger? It had been a while since she had experienced a heat sans any medication. Still, it shouldn’t be calling this strongly for a mate.

Her mind flashed back to a conversation with Kelley and the other omegas a couple nights ago.

* * *

__

_ “No, Lex. Your heat is going to hit you hard regardless of all the past stuff,” Kelley said, stuffing another Reese's peanut butter cup into her mouth. The girl had packed the candy in her travel bag. Well, it actually hadn’t been her bag. It had been in Hope’s, just in case Dawn searched for them. It was one of the Dawn unapproved snacks that Kelley just couldn’t do without. _

_ “What do you mean?” The omega forward asked. Her body was already preparing for her upcoming heat. Her pheromones had made more than one team target her already. _

_ “The heat before you mate is your worst heat,” Ali offered. _

_ “Well that’s not technically true,” Amy broke in. “I had this superheat before I got pregnant with Ryan.” _

_ “Wait?!” Alex’s face was a mix of horrified and curious. “I might have to go through a heat like this again.” _

_ Amy rubbed the other woman’s back. “No, not like you are now, sweetie. Your heat...it’s not a natural heat.” _

_ “But wait,” Kelley broke in. “I though the heat before you take your mate was supposed to be this all-encompassing grand mama jama.” _

_ Amy shook her head, her lips quirking up at the corners at the younger woman’s phrasing. “Not always. Lauren and I had talked about having a baby. We both wanted to try during my next heat and her rut. Our bodies seemed to be in sync with our wishes, putting us into a super heat and rut.” _

_ “Nah, you too were just a couple of horny pups. Your mating heat though, that’s the real deal.” _

_ “What do you mean?” JJ asked, biting her lip. She couldn’t help thinking about Christine. They weren’t there yet in their relationship, but she could easily see them deciding to take the next big step after the tournament. _

_ She loved the alpha. It was that simple. She wanted her as a mate. _

_ “Well it’s like your body recognizes this is it. This is the big mating so it pumps out all the pheromones it can to make sure your… well,” Kelley scratched the back of her neck. “Horny enough to take the alphas knot and relaxes your muscles a bit. That way you don’t tear or aren’t too tense for the marking bite. If your neck is all tight, then it can tear the muscle when the alpha bites your scent gland and vice versa. Not that the gland isn’t super swollen anyway.” _

_ “Oh,” JJ murmured. Already knowing she was not looking forward to her mating heat. It sounded like it was going to be one hell of a doozy. _

* * *

The alphas lips trailed down the omega’s chest, finding one dusty pink nipple with her mouth and flicking it with her tongue. Her hand found the other, mimicking the same movement with her fingers. Her alpha roared in need to satisfy her mate, to fill her and wipe away the frustration that had started JJ’s heat in the first place.

The omega groaned. Her head tilted back, eyes closing. She couldn’t concentrate while her alpha’s very accomplished mouth was doing such naughty things to her chest. Every nerve ending in her body was on fire.

Kelley had been right. This heat was different.

JJ still had on her shorts and underwear, but she felt so much more. She felt Sinc’s weight as she lay between the omega’s legs. She felt her alpha’s bulge and the subtle rocking motion of Christine’s hips.

“Fuck, please,” JJ begged, hands threading through the alpha’s dark hair and releasing it from its signature ponytail. “Fill me please, Christine.”

The Canadian wanted to take her time, but she wanted to give her omega a little relief.

“Soon,” Sinc promised. One strong hand tilted the omega’s hips up just slightly as Sinc rolled her hips with a little more force.

Fire danced on the edges of JJ’s nerves as the omega chased release, whimpering as it stayed just out of reach. Why did dry humping feel so good? She normally couldn’t cum with just this type of activity.

“You’re going to cum at least twice before I knot you,” Christine soothed. Her hand supported JJ’s hips, she focused on the force behind her hips. “I want you good and ready for me.”

The blonde cried out, her hands gripping the Canadian’s hair. She wanted more. She needed more. She was going to take more.

Sinclair’s whole focus was on her rocking motion. Perhaps that is why she wasn’t prepared for the move. The alpha had no chance to stop the omega from flipping them over. Suddenly, she was the bottom, looking up into hazel blue eyes. “Wha-”

Julie’s finger met the Canadian’s lips. “I’m not the waiting type.”

Slowly the omega moved back, sitting up fully. Her hands went into her own hair, her hips rocking back and forth. A moan pulled from between her lips. She wanted to cum, just once, really quickly before she divested her soon-to-be mate of her clothing.

“Fuck, you are so hot,” Christine whispered. She loved this side of her mate. Julie was so young and inexperienced in the international side of professional women’s soccer. She had such little time with the women’s national team. She’d hesitate sometimes. Even today, the youth could be seen in her.

But here, in the bedroom, she was something else. She was a mountain cat on the prowl. She took charge just as much as she let Sinclair have it.

JJ groaned as she ground her hips down, trying to get pressure directly over her clit.

“That’s it, baby,” Christine’s hands found the omega’s hips again, guiding her motions just a little. She couldn’t resist herself. The alpha in her needed some control, even just a little. “Take what you need.”

JJ moaned. She was so close. A couple more rocks back and forth, grinding her clit against the alpha’s bulge, and she was falling over the edge. She pitched forward as her orgasm rushed through her system, eating away at the fire in her veins.

“Fuck,” she panted against the curve of Sinc’s neck as tried to catch her breath.

“Shhh,” Sinc soothed gently. “Just breath for a moment baby.”

The omega nuzzled into the alpha’s neck, her nose gently pushing at the Canadian’s engorged scent gland. It was waiting and ready for her mark. Her teeth ached to leave her bite. She wanted to be connected to the older woman. She wanted to share their emotions, their very feelings through their bond. They wouldn’t even need words.

“I want your knot,” the omega whispered into her alpha’s ear. She sucked the small lobe into her mouth, her teeth biting lightly.

Sinclair smirked. “You going to let me back on top?”

JJ hummed. “I’d consider it.”

Sinc grinned, gripped her omega’s hips tightly and flexed her own hips, rolling them until she was back on top. “Well, it’s been considered.”

JJ couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out. Sinc looked so pleased with herself.

That was JJ’s favorite thing about the Canadian. Not the sex, though that was great too. But the way the Canadian made JJ feel - happy and light. She made her laugh.

JJ laugh turned into a hum. Slowly strong hands stripped the omega of her shorts and underwear, filling the room with the scent of arousal and heat.

“Jesus,” Christine breathed, settling her upper body between the omega’s legs. “You smell so good.”

Before JJ could respond or redirect the striker’s attention, the Canadian leaned forward and swiped her tongue from entrance to clit, tasting the omega’s heat and release. The flavor was stronger. It had to be JJ’s heat.

Christine groaned, her cock getting impossibly harder at the taste. Her tongue dipped back down to the omega’s entrance for another lick. JJ’s hand tangled in her loose brown locks, tugging on the alpha’s head.

“Baby, I need more,” the omega whined. She needed more.

The alpha hummed, ignoring the tugging on her hair. It was slightly painful, but if she was being honest, she was kind of into it. Every time JJ left marks on her back, she would hiss in pleasure. The pain teetered the edge of pleasurable.

Julie’s head tilted back, her eyes rolling back. She needed more, but the forward was just so gifted with her tongue. In those moments, JJ almost wanted to wish she was an alpha. She could only imagine what that sinful mouth could do to a cock.

“Fuck, right there,” JJ hissed.

Sinclair was spelling naughty words on the omega’s clit. It always drove her girl wild.

The dirtier the word, the wilder her girl seemed to get, not that she knew what the Canadian was spelling. There was something about knowing that her woman was spelling the filthiest things on her clit, driving her closer and closer to the edge with each swipe of her tongue.  

“One more time, J,” Sinc promised as she glanced up at her mate, sliding two fingers into the omega. “Come for me one more time, and then you’ll get my knot.”

The omega’s gasping pants echoed in the room as Sinc focused her entire attention on driving the omega to one more orgasm.

One more and then she would give them both what they wanted.

JJ groaned as she came around her alpha’s fingers.

“Good girl,” Sinc praised as she worked the omega through the orgasm with light strokes. Once JJ had eased back from the fever of heat, Sinc withdrew her fingers carefully. The omega groaned at the loss, whimpering slightly.

The alpha smirked, sucking her fingers into her mouth. She tasted her mate’s juices, wishing she could go back to the source. She could lay between the omega’s thighs all day, tasting her sweetness. Today, though, she wanted something else more. No, she needed something else more. She needed to knot her mate.

Christine stood up, stripping her clothes off as quickly as possible. Her shorts caught around her ankle momentarily causing her to stumble. She righted herself, standing with hands on her hips as she surveyed her woman.

“Fuck.” JJ’s eyes went to her soon-to-be mate’s hard cock. She bit her lip, imaging the alpha pumping into her, knotting her. A new wave of wetness flooded her entrance. “Please.”

“Please, what?” Sinc’s hand went to her cock, slowly stroking the hard organ. “What does my little Blue Jay want?”

“You,” the omega husked. Her own hand going to her pussy. Her fingers brushed the wetness. She hissed. When had she gotten so sensitive?

“Be more specific, love. Tell me what you want your alpha to do to you?” She continued lazily stroking up and down her shaft. She could wait as long as it took. She wanted her mate to tell her in dirty detail, exactly what part of her anatomy the defender needed.

The omega’s eyes flicked from Christine’s cock to her eyes. “I want your big cock in my pussy. I want you to fuck me so hard before you knot me and make me yours, Chris.”

The alpha groaned, her eyes rolling back in her head. Had she ever heard anything sexier in her life?

Christine settled back on to the bed between her omega’s legs, one hand on the bed above the omega’s shoulder for balance. Her other gripped her cock, guiding the tip until it was pressed against the omega’s entrance.

“Last chance to back out, Jay.” Sinclair couldn’t help but offer up one last chance for the omega to back out.

“Not a chance, love,” JJ wrapped her legs around the alpha’s hips, thrusting her hips up causing the tip of the alpha to enter her just slightly.

Sinc pressed a kiss to the omega’s mouth, hips driving her cock fully into her omega in a slow, steady pace. Even as wet and ready as the omega was, Sinc wouldn’t risk hurting her. She knew she was big. Alphas were bigger than regular betas, not even including their knots.

Every time the omega hissed or tensed, the alpha paused to let her readjust, until she was finally seated all the way to the hilt. It really had been a while since they had last had sex.

“Fuck, J,” Sinc panted, nipping at her mate’s pulse point. “You’re so tight.”

The omega moaned, her head tilting back as she closed her eyes. Fuck, out of everyone she had ever been with, Christine was by far the best. She knew exactly how to drive her omega to the highest peaks of pleasure.

“Oh, fuck,” Julie hissed. Her alpha was hitting her g-spot just right. Little stars burst behind her eyelids. “Right… right there.”

Sinc grinned, snapping her hips forward with a little more force before she backed off a little.

JJ groaned when she recognized the familiar, teasing rhythm that Sinc used when she wanted to drive JJ higher than before. Of course, the alpha would use her mating heat to push her limits. She just loved to keep the omega on the edge of pleasure.

The blonde whimpered, back arching as a particularly strong thrust scrapped her g-spot before the rhythm backed off into more teasing.

The omega groaned. “Don’t make me flip us again.”

Christine smirked down at her lover. There was no way the alpha in her was going to let JJ top her, not this time. Every fiber in her felt the need to exert her dominance. She continued at a slow teasing pace just because she knew she could. Even when she felt the omega try to roll them, she stayed at the same slow pace, not budging an inch.

It wasn’t until tears of frustration filled the defender’s eyes that she finally gave in. This time her pace was brutal, hips slapping into the omega’s thighs with each fast, deep thrust.

“Oh, fuck, like that,” JJ panted, arms tightening around the alphas shoulders drawing her in close.

The omega’s mouth found the alphas scent gland, nipping it lightly.

Christine grinned, thrusting a little harder and grinding down as she felt the omega’s walls start to flutter around her cock.

Her knot began to form, forcing her thrusts to shorten in length. She did not want to hurt her omega. It would be best if her knot formed inside the warm walls of Julie’s pussy, instead of outside. Trying to get a fully formed knot in could cause tearing and untold pain.

The forward’s hand went to JJ’s clit rubbing tight circles around the tiny nub. JJ couldn’t hold back any longer. She came with a muffled scream, teeth sliding against skin as Christine’s knot popped.

Sinc groaned, stars flashing behind her as eyes as her own teeth found her omega’s scent gland. With one sharp, penetrating bite, she broke the skin.

The bond between the two flexed, stretching until it almost seemed like it was going to break, and then snapped into place like it had been there all along. Warm, content awareness flooded both of them, settling in a gentle hum in the back of their minds.

* * *

Christine groaned as she got to her feet slowly. Her knot had finally just deflated enough for her to slip from her mate.

Her omega whimpered, reaching for the alpha. “Sinc?”

“I’ll be back in a second, J,” Sinc assured the omega, knowing that some omegas experienced a ‘drop’ after mating or heats.

The alpha made her way to the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and flipping the dials on the sink until the water was warm. The alpha got the washcloth wet and then wrung it out.

Headed back to the bed and her omega.

“Come on, J,” Sinc murmured, pressing the omega’s legs apart. “Let me get you cleaned up.”

The Canadian gently cleaned her mate, causing Julie to whimper as the washcloth skimmed along her sensitive lips. Christine also brought the cloth up to wipe some dried blood off the side of the younger woman’s neck. She smiled down at JJ’s tilted head, right on her neck - where no collar could cover - was Christine’ mark.

She placed a loving kissing to the smaller woman’s lips before returning to the bathroom to drop the wash cloth. It only took her a moment, but Julie was already whimpering at the loss of contact with her alpha. Christine wasted no time snuggling down into the bed and pulling her mate close.

“Are we finally going to take a nap?” JJ grumbled, burying her face into the curve of her mate’s neck.

“Yeah, J,” Sinc murmured, kissing the crown of the sleepy omega’s head. “We’re gonna take a nap.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind notes from J23.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for editing and ideas K.


End file.
